You Don't Know Me
by Correa Potter
Summary: Harry and Draco are having trouble getting their relationship to work and are arguing all the time. Will they make it work or will they break up and hate eachother more than ever? Drarry slash


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies.

_You think you know_  
_But you don't know me_  
_You think you own me_  
_But you can't control me_  
_You look at me _  
_And there's just one thing that you see_  
_So listen to me_  
_Listen to me_

"You don't know anything about me so stop acting like you do. I'm not under your power so don't try and control me" I snarled at Draco, shoving him against a wall.

_You push me back_  
_I'll push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I'll scream at you_  
_Louder, Louder_  
_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_That you don't know me_

This is the fifth time he's stared a fight but this time, I just yelled even louder and pushed him harder. I really can't believe him. I've done all I an but he still won't back down and realize that one of us is going to get hurt and it sure won't be me.

_You think you got me_  
_But you don't get me_  
_You think you want me_  
_But you don't know what _  
_You're getting into_  
_There's so much more to me then _  
_What you think you see_  
_So listen to me_  
_Just listen to me_

"What are-" Draco started to ask before I cut him off and said what I had tried to say this whole time.

"No. This time, you listen to me. I'm tired of you acting like you have me in your control. You say you want me but do you really know what a real relationship is like? Are we permanent or just a short fling for a week or two?" I asked with a sneer. This is a side very few people have seen of me and those who haven't have heard enough to know to stay away from this side.

"I was never lying to you. I really do want you and I do want us to be permanent but I can't have us like my mum and dad. I'm scared of something going wrong" Draco said despretly, trying to defend his actions.

"Well guess what. Something has gone wrong. Everything is wrong. You always find some way to screw things up between us.

_You push me back_  
_I'll push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I'll scream at you_  
_Louder, Louder_  
_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_That you don't know me_

He still hasn't realized that screwing this up is dangerous and won't make anything better.

_And the longer that you stay _  
_The ice is melting_  
_And the pain feels okay _  
_It feels okay (hey)_

I know he gets on my nerves and sometimes I can't stand him but he seems to be getting better. The pain is going away but it's going to take a while before it's completely gone and everything is fine between us. I don't know how I love him sometimes but that's okay. We'll make it through.

_You push me back_  
_I'll push you back_  
_You scream at me_  
_I'll scream at you_  
_Louder (x9)_

We aren't pushing eachother around or screaming as muh anymor. It still is hurting and we still scream but not as much. I wonder how we still stay together through all of this. We somehow love eachother through all the trouble.__

You push me back  
I'll push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me 

"I'm so sorry, Harry" Draco whispered. "This whole time I knew that I was in too deep but now I may have lost you for it. Can you ever forgive me for hurting you? I just don't want our relationship to end up like my mum and dad's, where the only time we see eachother is at dinner and even then the tension is there."

"It might take sometime but I think we can mend this mess we made out of us. We each have to do something to help though. You can't just sit back and let me do the work" I assured him, giving him a hug.

HPDMHPDM

Well, there you go. Is it good or bad? Do you like it or hate it? Tell me. I need feedback.


End file.
